


Invisible Life Lines

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poor JD, Sad, emotional and psychological child abuse, gay-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Dean didn't know if his dead would ever look at him again, but at least he had Glen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Life Lines

**Author's Note:**

> New heathers story :)

Jason Dean. 

It was a name that ‘Big’ Bud Dean hardly thought of any more. His son-If you could call him that-had been dead to him for a long time now. He had learnt to tune out his son’s comings and goings from their large house, ignoring any signs that his son was still in the house; his shoes by the door, a cereal box that had moved from the cabinet to the counter, a bowl in the sink...a bottle of juice by the fridge, or a few tissues falling out of the rubbish bin. 

It had all happened so fast, Jason ‘JD’ Dean thought as he crept through the silent house towards his room. He almost wondered if his father remembered he was in the house at all. He never looked at him, only through him. They never fought any more, but the silence was worse. 

JD had left the note on the fridge. His messy hand looping into a childish rendition of ‘Dad’ emblazoned on the front of the folded slip of paper and stuck to the fridge with a ‘BUD DEAN CONSTRUCTION’ magnet. The note had been so simple...It didn’t warrant the drama that followed. 

He had come home that night after a movie with his best friend, Veronica, and a trip to the CVS down the street to pick up his scips. So far, so good, he had thought, walking into the kitchen and setting his things down. Then it had started...His father had torn the note to pieces on the counter, even going so far as to burn the edges of the shreds. JD could still make out the words; Hey, Son. I think it’s only fair to come out of the closet. Hope you don’t mind a flaming dad. xx.

His heart had sped up, making it’s way to his throat. Shredding could be okay, but burning and shredding? They were going to have to talk. Talking with Bud Dean was never a pleasant experience, and JD usually avoided it at all costs. Now he would have to stand before his father...son...and explain himself. Would he win? Would he get kicked out? He knew he could always move in with Martha or Veronica and maybe even Heather M. but honestly he wanted to stay at home. He wanted his dad to love him. He wanted to be open...it’s what his therapist had told him. He was often right, his therapist was. 

The talk had not gone well. He didn’t have to move out, but since then, it was as if they did live in two separate lives. Their paths intersecting, but never connecting. 

Of course, the note had been partially in jest; JD wasn’t what you would call flaming. He was, in fact, very easy to look over. He was quiet, he didn’t talk about himself, he wore the clothes that blended in with a certain crowded (pot-heads, mainly, if he was honest). He had male and female friends, and he didn’t like shopping or ‘chick flicks’ (okay, most chick flicks. He was always a sucker for a happy ending). The only part that fitted into the ‘flaming’ description was the fact that he had a cute boyfriend who was...closer to flaming. 

His boyfriend...he was another story. JD dropped his things on his bed, falling into his desk chair to begin his homework (though, again, if he were honest, he only ever did about half of it). His beautiful boyfriend, Glen Lantz, always did all his homework and somehow still had time for everything else. He didn’t have any idea how Glen could be so perfect, and also get him in such trouble. He wouldn’t give him up for the world, though, even if it meant his father never looked at him again. 

Finally after a few hours of hard work and pencil scratching JD put away his school books, sighing heavily. Life was complicated. It was complicated when you had to take ten different pills several times a day to keep your life looking almost normal. Life was complicated when you smoked pot out behind the school, trying to get your whirring mind to slow down. Life was complicated when your boyfriend was as smart as Glen was. Life was complicated. Full stop. That was all. 

JD curled onto the bed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand and quickly dialing Glen’s number, curling the cord around his finger as the phone rung on the other end. He heard the receiver pick up, and he smiled. 

“Hey,” he said softly, feeling almost embarrassed. Glen always made him feel that way; Like everything was fuzzy and his couldn’t see straight. Glen was one of the most grounding yet breath taking humans he had ever seen, let alone spoken to. 

“Hey, J,” Glen replied, his voice soft, and perfectly raspy on the other side of the line. 

JD knew things would be okay. Glen could see him. Glen could be his life line, his voice over the phone keeping him above the water; An invisible life-line for an invisible son.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and feel free to check out my other stories :) Also leave me prompts if you like :) I'll probably write them! Especially hurt/comfort/sickfics/and au :)


End file.
